Good Bye
by AllyMoodyNeko
Summary: oneshotOkay usually I write happy stories that are humorus....no. Not this time this is a death fic a VERY violent death fic. You have been warned.


Good Bye

By: Blues-lover

A/N: Okay if this seems a little graphic tell me because I just got done watching Texas Chain Saw Massacre, and it pretty much gave me this idea. Takes place in axess well Blues is still Darkblues.

Enzan and Netto watched as a dimensional area engulfed the warehouse they were in. Earlier that day they had heard news that there was a warehouse filled with darkchips. Meijin had sent the two Net Savers to investigate. They had no idea that they were walking straight into a trap.

**In the Darker Regions of the Cyber World**

"Darkblues go and complete your mission show those insignificant Net Savers that the Darloids are not to be trifled with," Laserman said maliciously.

"Hai, Laserman-sama," Darkblues said before pixilating into the warehouse.

**In the Warehouse**

Darkblues appeared in front of the teens and wicked grin on his face, "You fell right into the trap."

Netto wasted no time he pulled out his PET, "Crossfusion," both navi and operator called out in unison. (Insert cool Crossfusion sequence here)

The minute they were completely fused Darkblues came at them mercilessly. His dark sword glistening with a dark aura. "There is no escape, it is impossible for ones as weak as you to penetrate the barrier of the dimensional area or it's generators. And sense I have no intention of leaving your demise is practically certain," Darkblues called as he swung his sword at Enzan who tried to dodge but his arm was cut deeply.

"Enzan," Netto called out in worry for his friend. Enzan fell to the ground gasping in pain, "Blues," he forced out, "Why…why now?"

"Simple I'm a Darkloid and Laserman-sama wants you two terminated, you are nothing but a nuisance and your deletion can only bring good to the Darkloid empire," Darkblues said as he examined the blood on his dark blade, "and with out me you are defenseless."

"You monster," Netto called forgetting for a split second that Blues had once been Enzan's navi. He gave not even a second thought before charging full speed directly at Darkblues. Netto nailed his elbow right into Darkblues' torso, knocking the wind out of him. Darkblues feel to his knee trying to breathe.

"Netto," Enzan called out weakly, "Don't delete him please."

Enzan staggered to his feet clutching the wound on his arm, blood dripping from between his fingers. Darkblues gasped in a breath of air and returned to his up right position, "Delete me," he said cackling, "What makes you think that a couple of insignificant peons like you could delete me?"

"What makes you think we can't," Netto yelled forming his Rockbuster. He fired five shots at Darkblues. They all made contact. One of which hit him in the face cracking his visor. The pieces of glass cut his skin, he bent his head low for a moment. He then raised his head up, revealing a wine red eye glowing with malice, outlined with his own blood. "You'll pay," he growled, "you'll pay for that!"

He attacked not Netto but unexpectedly, Enzan again. Retracting his sword and instead kicking him hard in the knees. There was a loud snap and then Enzan fell over once again, retching in pain, his legs sprawled out in a sickening manner. Darkblues grinned insanely, the blood from his face trickling down and dripping onto the ground.

Enzan choked, "You could have killed me right then with a single stroke of your sword, I'd be dead."

Darkblues leaned down close to his face, the moisture from his foul evil breathe collecting on his victims face, "Why would I do that when I can make you suffer a long painful death."

Netto then came from behind Blues with a sword of his own, his battle cry ringing threw the warehouse. Darkblues noticed this just in time and turned around just in time to catch the sword between his hands. He then snapped the sword in two. Netto gasped as Darkblues then grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his own back. He whispered in Netto's ear, "Now why would you go and do something like that?" He then twisted Netto's arm completely around.

Netto's eyes bulged and he screamed out in agony, his face contorted in pain. Darkblues threw Netto to the ground, "Now," he said in a tainted sweet voice, "I strongly suggest you don't interrupt again, okay?"

He waited for a reply but Netto just glared at him, Darkblues frowned and then kicked Netto hard, which in return Darkblues got a scream of pain and then silence. "That's better," he said and he went back over to Enzan who's arm had a puddle of blood formed around it.

"Ne.. netto," Enzan muttered in concern.

"Heh, so you haven't passed out yet," Darkblues said smirking. He grabbed Enzan by the hair and pulled him up off the ground to about eye level, "Good you'll be awake when I kill you and your worthless friend."

Enzan dangled there helplessly, his head and now worthless legs throbbing in pain. He was as good as dead and he knew it. He grasped Darkblues' wrist firmly trying to ease the pain his head was experiencing but with little luck. He only had one able limb and it was not enough to support his body weight. "Blues," he whispered, "This isn't you. You don't have to kill me. No one has to die!"

"Oh contraire, you have to die. I do not need you and you only get in my way! You your self poisoned my soul, it is your fault I am like this, it's your fault I am here, it's your fault that your going to die! I have nothing to gain from your existence," Darkblues yelled, forming his sword once again and holding it against Enzan's neck.

Just then he was hit in the back by a plasma blast. He dropped Enzan to the ground. Darkblues turned around and roared in anger, "I am going to get rid of you once and for all!"

Netto had regained consciousness and had gotten to his feet, he readied his one able arm for battle. Darkblues attacked, he kicked Netto in the face knocking him to the ground once again, "Goodbye," Darkblues said his read eye glowing with hatred and insanity. He then stabbed his sword in Netto's chest symbol. Blood spurted up and trickled around him forming a small lagoon of blood. Netto released his last breath and his eyes glazed over. The digital suit returned to being a PET. Except the PET was destroyed.

"NETTO," Enzan screamed, "Netto, netto," he choked his words out tears forming in his eyes, "You bastard! I don't care if you were ever my navi! You killed him," he couldn't speak any more the words wouldn't come only a stream of tears and agonizing cries.

Darkblues snickered, "Don't worry you'll be joining him shortly but first."

Darkblues took his sword and dug it into Enzan's eye sockets, goring out his beautiful sapphire eyes ignoring Enzan's screams. He then pulled out Enzan's tongue with his bare hands. "Now you will be blind, mute and deaf in the afterlife! The ultimate punishment for the ultimate betrayal!"

Darkblues carved off his ears and then raised his sword high, "GOODBYE ENZAN!" With that he stuck his sword in Enzan's heart.

End

A/N: Yes I know it was extremely violent and really messed up but like I said in the beginning I just finished watching Texas chainsaw massacre. These are all the ideas that came to mind when I finished that movie and I had to put them somewhere or I would have nightmares for weeks. Plz review if you kept your lunch down long enough to finish. No Flames plz.


End file.
